One of Those Rare Nights at Camp HalfBlood
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Here's a little one-shot about a dream of mine turning into a PJO fan fic! So enjoy!


Sup! So anyways this is one-shot i made based on a little dream of mine!  
So Enjoy! And I do not own anything besides the plot! All rights to Rick Riordan

* * *

It was one of those rare nights at camp half blood. Usually happens second or third Friday of summer.  
A dance. Yes, a dance I know weird right? Oddly Mr.D actually thought of this idea. Weird right? Well yes a dance happened and this today is when I actually found out my true feelings. Girly, I know right? Not normal for this awesome guy right here right? Well I can be mushy sometimes too. So yah this is my story of how I found out my actual feeling for a certain Wise Girl. At first i didn't think it would happen, but I grew more fond and started to have a crush on her, then started to adore her then practically love her. So this is my story.

Friday night, my third year, and Annabeth and I have become great friends. But rarely any hugging and stuff like that, Cause you know our parents. Well Lady Athena actually. Oddly my dad could care less about anything.  
"Yes, yes its fine. She's an alright girl. Whatever makes your life happy." My dad smiled.  
"You be quiet, Mr. I'm so cool because I can control water! But, you! Perseus Jackson, I will grant you the ability to be friends with my daughter but nothing more! You got that Son of Poseidon?" Lady Athena yelled.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Who said you could call me ma'am!" And so forth and so on.

Well it all started when I was walking around saying hi to everyone. Giving waves, smiles, hugs to some, like people whose parents could care less what we do. Katie Gardner, My man Grover, Cousin Thalia, and Silena Beauregard who smelled strongly of vanilla and lavender. For Beckendorf, most probably. I've been here a few years and I already know what's happening between them.  
When I pulled away from Silena, I saw a familiar blonde who just came a few days ago, and whom I've never seen since last summer.  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Silena giggled.  
I was going to say 'What's that supposed to mean?' but Annabeth happened to pop up behind me. So Silena strolled away.  
"Hey there Seaweed Brain, what's up?" Her voice chimed.  
"Owl head! Fine, fine just fine." I grinned.  
Silent moments passed by with the two of us just staring around.  
"So..."  
"So..." I answered back.  
"Don't I get a hug?" Annabeth grinned.  
"Excuse me?"I said.  
"You gave half the camp a hug besides Me." she smirked.  
"Ah, I see you feel left out." I mimicked.  
"Come to think about it. I regret that question now."

I walked forward and pulled her into a warm embrace. As she laughed I felt a shock and smelled a faint breeze of her lemon shampoo. Gazing at her golden hair, I smiled thinking of all the happy times we've had together.

"_Hey, Wise Girl over here!" I called. Annabeth stopped by my cabin and asked to hang out.  
"What do you wan- Perseus Jackson!" She screamed.  
I fell to the ground laughing at the soaked blonde until I felt a rush of cold water pour on top of me.  
"ANNABETH! You better come back here this instant!" I yelled chasing her.  
As she fell to the ground she dropped her bucket that I happened to trip over causing me to fall right over her.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to." I blabbered.  
"Calm your hormones, Seaweed Brain its fine." Annabeth giggled.  
"Now could you please get off of me?"  
"Oh yah, sorry..." I grinned and started to tickle her.  
"Percy!"_

Well yes anyways back to "now" world. So we were hugging and just standing for a really long time. A few more seconds and I started to realize how pretty her eyes were and how pretty she was in general.  
I let go and caught her eye as she pulled away smiling.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing, just that it's great to see you again, so..."  
"So..."  
"Wanna hang out at the beach?" I grinned.  
Without any other word she smiled and headed to the ocean.

* * *

So how was it? I personally dont like, the ending... but was it good? tell me in the review box please! And please review I just love reviews! And of you want to know my dream, tell me in the review box and ill post a second chapter about it.  
Anyways thank you all for the support!  
~*~AzianDemigod16


End file.
